


A Dirty Cup Led Me To Love

by Slsheeba567



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Clarke, This is cheesy as hell I have no excuse, artist!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: Prompt: "I'm zoning out working on this painting and you just stopped me from drinking out of my dirty water cup."





	

Clarke's tongue poked out of her mouth as her fingers mercilessly gripped her stencil.

She was nearly done with the piece, and only had to finish shading it in before it was complete.

She was in what her mother Abby called, "The Zone".

Simply put, she wasn't focusing on anything but the task at hand, so she couldn't be blamed for what she almost did next.

Without thinking, Clarke picked up her dirty water cup to take a sip, but thankfully an angel saved her from what would certainly cause a bad taste.

Well, not an angel. But close enough. Lexa Woods grabbed the cup at the last second before Clarke's lips touched the rim, saving her from a mouthful of nasty bacteria.

Both girls froze in the awkward position, Clarke's set of hands holding the cup close to her mouth, while Lexa outstretched her arm to clamp her hand around the cup.

Finally, Lexa broke the silence first.

"You shouldn't drink that."

The sentence was so hilarious in the moment, Clarke found herself bursting out with laughter.

Lexa's face was not amused.

After laughing for an unreasonably long amount of time, Clarke wiped the tears from her eyes and choked out a, "Thank you."

During her outburst, Lexa had sat with her arms crossed. When she finished laughing, Lexa glared at her and asked, "Are you done now?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, it just seemed funny in the moment." Clarke sheepishly replied.

Lexa cracked a smile and said, "Well, you're welcome then."

It's strange, they had known each other since 6th grade, but had never talked. Still, in the short period of time they had been chatting, Clarke found that she really liked Lexa.

It didn't help that the other girl was hot as hell, too.

Being so lost in her thoughts, Clarke didn't notice Lexa appraising her painting.

"It's beautiful."

"Hmm? Oh, uh, yeah, I guess it is." Clarke said, snapping out of her trance.

"How long did it take you to make this?" Lexa asked, fingers not touching the art, but reaching out as though she wanted to.

"Since class first started."

Lexa's eyebrows reached astronomical levels.

"You made this in 40 minutes?"

As Clarke nodded, Lexa continued to gape at her.

"What?"

"It's just.... I could never make anything like this. My piece looks terrible."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

Lexa plucked her paper from the easel and handed it to Clarke.

Clarke stifled a laugh, but could still feel the corners of her lips turn up.

"See? And now you're laughing at me." Lexa huffed.

"No, no, it's really not that bad! You just need a little more practice, and that's fine."

"Really?" Lexa asked, big green eyes staring at her.

"Yeah." Clarke said, their eyes meeting. 

It was electric, blue meeting green. Clarke didn't know why she had never noticed this girl before, but she knew now that she needed to get to know her better. The chemistry between them felt like a fire sparked inside Clarke's chest.

"Would you like to hang out this Sunday?" Lexa asked, breaking their silence.

The offer surprised Clarke, but nonetheless, she accepted without a moments hesitation.

"I would love to." Clarke smiled.

"Polis restaurant, 7:00? I'll pay." Lexa blushed, looking down.

"Sounds like a date." Clarke said, smiling back, and trying so hard to be casual that she hadn't even noticed the cup she picked up to sip out of was the same cup that had started it all.

"Ah." Lexa reached forward to stop the cup again before Clarke could drink out of it.

They both dissolved into a fit of laughs, Clarke trying desperately to catch her breath.

"I hope you won't start doing that every day now." Lexa chucked.

Catching her breath, Clarke smiled genuinely at Lexa.

"Well, I know you'll be there to save me."


End file.
